The Reason a Killer Loves
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: Just read it! it's really good! Inuyasha Takahashi is the world's number one killer but what happen to killer when the only person he loves dies? what will he do?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

The Reason a Killer Loves

There are many reasons why people kill, for money, for drugs, for a living, for enjoyment, or that people have no hearts. no love for nobody, people kill. It doesn't make a difference, we kill in order to survived, to live, to many a living, or just for fun. Here's my story.

My Name Is Inuyasha Kamen Vi Takahashi, I'm 22 years old and I am a Inu-hanyou. Meaning that I am half-dog demon and half-human. I am also know as a killer named "Sliver Fang", yeah that's right I'm killer and I am also a killer who kills for evil. Even though I am the rich person in the world, my father who is the demon king of all demons Inu No Tashio and my beautiful mother Izayoi.

My parents love each other very much, and they know what I do and why I do. When I told them that I was killer, my parents were very shocked. My mother was crying, saying that she was a awful mother. I shouted at her saying that she was great mother, my father looking at me with hurt, and sadness in his eyes. Asking me why was I doing this, I only smiled and said that I was doing because I wanted to erase the evil in this world, I told them that I was only killing people that killed other people for fun, for money, and for drugs. Something like the FBI. He smiled and said that I just like him, my father also used to do the thing that I am doing now, but he stop after meeting my mother. My knew about my father's past, and still loves him. I am killer, I Kill the evil people and evil demons in this world. I started when I was about 8, a day when a bunch men like in their late 30s early 40s tried to rape my beloved and best friend that I knew since I was a baby. The woman who I would sold my soul for and the woman who loved and accepted me for who I am, my love Kagome Iva Higurashi. It's stared when kagome and I was walking home from our elementary school named "Charles .R. Williams."

**Flash back**

After the afternoon bell ringed, kagome and I were to first ones to get out of the school, because I was going to take kagome to the Tokyo fair. I asked her about a week ago when she and I were together in the lunch room, she smiled that beautiful smile of her and said yes. I was so happy, that the woman I fall in love the first time I saw, the first time I smelt her scent, she had yes to a date with me. With me!

After walking together, I noticed that about 4 or 5 men in the late 30s early 40s were following us 8 year old. Finally after walking and being followed around, we saw that we had took a wrong turn and were stuck in a dark valley. Smelling a salt scent, I look over and saw that she was crying. "well, well, look what do we have here?" I saw that it was those men again. "a half-demon with a pretty girl, hahahaah. I am feeling horny again." one of the men said, kagome cried hard, even shouting to the men "LEAVE US ALONE!" but they didn't listen, just laughed showing how dumb and immature that were.

"ain't that sweet, she is ever more sexier being angry. I can't wait to feel that sweet little cunt around my hard manhood!" he and his buddies, kagome eyes wide in horror. Like hell I was going to like some fucking pedophiles touch my sweet angle! That stared walking towards us, I felt anger trying to shoot out of me. Something that wanted to kill these men right here right now. One of the men jump and gabbed kagome, some were pushing me to the ground trying to hold me down.

"ain't you a sweet thing," the man rubbed her legs and moving his hand up in her shirt. "LET HER FUCKING GO YOU BASTARDS!" I shouted with fury and that I was growing, "oh we're going to let her go alright, when we're done fucking this little cunt!" they laughed. Kagome struggled and tell them to let me and her go, the man slapped her, leaving a big bruise on her cheek. Tears seeping out of her eyes, begged them to leave us alone.

That was it, I felt my demon nails growing longer and shaper. My eyes were turning red and blue, '**mate hurt! They hurt my mate!' I screamed **one of the men noticed me and got scared, "hey guys, look at the kid. His eyes!" the man shouted, they stop and saw me. The two men holding me down were killed instanced, the men were in fear. I slowly rise from the ground, letting the blood from nails dripped. The man dropped kagome and started to run, but I wouldn't let them go. I started to run after them, killing them. The man who slapped and tried to rape kagome begged for his life, I only laughed and killed him. Showing him no mercy what so ever.

I turn around and saw that kagome was looking at me. Instantly felt hurt and sadness, she was going to be afraid of me. "Inuyasha…" she calls out my name, I look at her and saw her smiling. She walk over towards me, fell on her knees and hugged me tightly. "thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed, I smiled. This woman who I love wasn't scared of me, in fact she look happy.

"Thank you Inuyasha-kun, thank you." she buried her face in my chest. I buried my face in her hair smelling her delicious scent. I love this woman so much, I would give my life to protect her and love her for the rest of her life. She is the most important thing in my that God has bless me with. I was so happy and so much at eased.

**End Flashback**

After a while, we ran to the police and told them what happen, they immediate call our parents. Our mothers was overjoyed with happiness and joy, they both were crying. My father and my older brother were so happy that I was alright, but Sesshomaru wasn't that happy like Dad and Mom. In fact, Sesshomaru and I hated each other, but we started to enjoyed each other company.

I told my father about what happen and what did, my father and my mother also Sesshomaru were in shocked. I though I was going to jail or going to be punish, but my father and my mother were smiling and Sesshomaru was smirking. They told me that since kagome was my mate I had to protect her, and my demon which is named after middle name. Kamen. My demon was very possessive and very protect of kagome like me.

A few years later after what happen, I never told anyone that or my parents that it felt good kill those men. I felt overjoyed when I killed those men, no one know…only my demon did. And he felt the same I did, overjoyed.

About 4 years had passed, and that I had became 18 and I was best know as world best killer. My partner Miroku, age 18. The same age me was a killer too, he kill same reason I killed too. He and I met in middle school, a couple of kids were bullying him. Plus he was the new kid. I save him by beating the shit out of the kids, he and I became best friends after that. 2 months later he had a girlfriend named Sango Taijiya, a girl that was nice and cool to hang out with. She and Miroku met because he couldn't keep his hands off her ass. After 3 weeks they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now after 4 years they are finally married. (meaning at age 22)

I'm sitting on roof of my other best friend Shippo Kisune. who is having a great party, celebrating his engaged to a Neko demon name Kirara, she's a pretty cute girl. But shippo says that she is one sexy demon that he has seen all in his life. he met her in high school and though kagome. waiting for kagome, because she had to tell me something. Kagome didn't know that was a killer, only my family and my best friends knew that I was a killer. they Know why , some of them are also joining me in this. "Inuyasha!" I heard kagome calling my name as she ran up to me, holding a bottle of wine and two glass.

She and I sat together on the roof looking at the moon, and how it shine. "so Inuyasha, how long have you been killing people?" she asked me out of the blue, I looked at her surprise. How--how did she know? Who told her! My heart started to beat so fast. "how--how did you know kagome?" I asked, very nervous. She laughed "Oh Inuyasha, I'm smarter than you give me credit for!" she laughed and looked back at the sky. Leaving her to be so calm.

Even in the moonlight she looked even more beautiful sitting next to the world most wanted and number one killer. "can I ask you a question?" she asked, I softly took her hand in took and looked in to her beautiful solid brown eyes. "anything," I replied she smiled a sad smile and started to cry, she kissed me on my lips. I kiss back with the same force, we stop until our lips were red and puff.

I look into her brown eyes which were full of tears. She kisses my hands and says "I am HIV Positive." my world shatter, why God? Why do you have to take kagome away me? I couldn't believe it , I didn't want to believe it. Kagome was only 17 years old, she was beautiful, cheerful, brilliant and so kind to everyone. Full of life and love. She could had done so much in life, she could have changed the world with just one look if she wanted too. So why did God have to take her life away?

I finally found my voice by asking "how--how?" "I got it from either my father's side of the family of my mother's of the family. Either way...I am going to die Inuyasha…I'm so sorry." she cried even harder. I felt something on my cheek, it was a tear from my eyes. I was crying. I was crying because of the woman I love so much was going to die, ain't life a bitch? Hahahaah I guess it is sometimes. "Inuyasha…" she whispered "yes…?" she smiled again, "I love you." she replied, that made me cry harder. "I Love you too kagome. I love you too."

After that day, kagome and I spent everyday with each other. On her 18th birthday she and I had sex for the very first time, she was scared at first. But she was happy that I was her very first and I was happy she was my first. We were both so much in love, that I ask her to married me and she did. But faith would have it that she died in her sleep on the day of our wedding, my best friend wife brother kohaku and his girlfriend shoiri found her in the park under the big oak tree where we had our first kiss. That told me that she was smiling in her sleep, that told me that she found peace.

2 years has pass and I am now 22 years old currently sitting in my room of my apartment, looking at a picture of kagome while holding a sliver gun in my hand. My life, I don't want it anymore if kagome isn't in the share with. I don't want it anymore. God please forgive me for what I am about to. 'kagome…I will be joining you soon my love. We will be together, forever and ever. I love you.' I thought. I put the sliver gun to my head, while that I was holding and smiling at a picture of kagome and I on our first date, when she kiss me on the cheek. I smiled, I look up at the ceiling smiling, heading a angel voice 'I love you Inuyasha…' "I love you too kagome, I love you too." with that I shoot the gun into my head, shot myself. 'I love you kagome, I hope to see you my love. My one and only' and with that I was dead, hoping to meet kagome. And you know I did and saw that she was waiting for me.


End file.
